


Toss A Coin To Your Witcher

by PhoenixReed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: Jaskier leaves the mountain singing Toss A Coin To Your Witcher.Idk why I thought this was a sad-ish idea.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Toss A Coin To Your Witcher

"See you around Geralt," Jaskier muttered, spinning on his heels and marching his way down the mountain.

He didn't want to think about Geralt anymore, he didn't want to see him, he didn't want to hear him, he _definitely_ didn't want Geralt to come to apologize, he was fine, he was leaving and going on an adventure, a journey where he'd be appreciated.

"Who needs him?" Jaskier huffed, tightly wrapping his arms around his chest as he continued walking.

He took a deep breath, "When A Humble Bard," He began.

"Graced A Ride Along," _Another huff,_ "With Geralt Of Rivera,"

"Along Came This, Song,"

* * *

"It's like finding a pie with no filling!" Geralt mumbled.

Jaskier gasped, How dare he!

* * *

Jaskier kicked a rock in his way, anger and hate bubbling to the surface once more.

"From When The White Wolf Fought," He continued, "A Silver-Tongued Devil,"

"His Army Of Elves, At His Hooves Did They Revel,"

* * *

Jaskier stared at Geralt from afar, admiring as he sat more wood by the fire.

"This should do for the night," Geralt confirmed.

Jaskier smiled, leaning against the tree behind him. "You're so strong Geralt!"

Geralt shrugged his shoulders, building the fire larger.

"Goodnight Geralt," Jaskier mumbled, sliding down so he was underneath his blanket.

Jaskier didn't need to look around to see if anyone or anything was lurking nearby, he trusted Geralt to have his back.

* * *

Jaskier cleared his throat, picking up his walking pace into a light jog.

"They Came After Me," He forced out, "With Masterful Deceit,"

He could feel his lungs tightening.

"Broke Down My Lute, And They Kicked In My Teeth,"

* * *

Geralt stood over Jaskier, angrily pointing his sword at the surrounding bandits.

"Don't Touch Him." Geralt Hissed.

Jaskier clung to his lute, which was snapped in half, ignoring the cut on his leg.

"I'll kill all of you." He growled, immediately following his word.

Jaskier stayed where he was, laying on the ground holding his lute, and shut his eyes tight as Geralt cut down each bandit.

"Jaskier," Geralt whispered, trying not to startle him, "Are you ok?"

Jaskier opened his teary eyes, "They broke my lute," He choked out.

Geralt stared at him a moment, looking at the lute then back to his face, "I'll have it fixed."

Jaskier sniffled, nodding his head.

"Your leg looks like it hurts pretty bad." He commented.

Jaskier nodded again.

Geralt sheathed his sword and scooped Jaskier up into his arms, "Not a word."

"Thank you," Jaskier mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

* * *

Jaskier wiped at his eyes as he continued to jog, unable to stop the sniffles.

"While The Devils Horns," He choked out, "Minced Our Tender Meat,"

"And So Cried The Witcher, He Can't Be Ble _at_ ," His voice cracked.

* * *

Jaskier stared at Geralt as he gripped the counter tightly.

"Geralt?"

Geralt didn't make any sign of acknowledgment.

"I know you're hurting... I know there's not much I can say or do to help..." Jaskier began.

"I want to help, I want to be there for you, I hate to see you upset, You have to let me help you though. I won't press if you don't want me to."

Geralt took a deep breath, yellow eyes looking to Jaskier, he thought he could see tears in them.

"I just need a minute." Geralt finally mumbled out.

"Alright... I'll be in the other room if you need anything."

Jaskier waited, and waited, and eventually, Geralt came out with his usual stoic expression.

"Let's go."

"Ok."

* * *

Jaskier broke into a full sprint, practically shouting the words now.

"Toss A Coin To Your Witcher, O' Valley Of Plenty,"

Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut and ran faster, tightening his arms around his chest even more.

"O' Valley Of Plenty, _oh,_ " He sobbed out, dropping to his knees.

"Toss a coin," he sobbed, "to _your_ witcher,"

* * *

"Damn It Jaskier!" Geralt screamed, "Why is it when I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's YOU shoveling it!"

"T-That's not fair..." Jaskier muttered.

Geralt screamed his hatred, his anger, his angst, his poor life choices, he let all the emotions he had kept locked away out.

"R-Right Then..." Jaskier mumbled, "I'll," Jaskier took a deep breath, "See you around, Geralt,"

* * *

Jaskier held himself tightly, sobbing. He didn't need Geralt. He didn't! He wanted Geralt. He wants Geralt. He loved being Geralt's bard.

'Time heals all wounds.' a soft voice reminded him in his mind.

"Then why does it still hurt?" He choked out.

He couldn't feel his face being stained with tears. He could feel his heart pounding. He couldn't hear anything around him, not the wind in the trees, not the birds chirping, not even the taps of rain starting to fall.

Jaskier took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

"Who needs him?" He forced out, sniffling, "I'll be fine."

He picked himself up off the ground, wiping his eyes one more, taking more deep breaths.

"A friend of humanity..." Jaskier hummed out, continuing his walk down the mountain.


End file.
